1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power plugs configured to electronically connect an electronic device to a power supply socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Power plugs are generally used to connect an electronic component to a power supply socket. For example, typically, a notebook includes a power adapter connected to the power supply socket via the power plug, so as to provide power to the notebook. However, conventional power plugs generally include a cable, and the power adapter is connected to the power plug via the cable.